Par l'Ombre et la lumière vu par une lectrice
by Emeraude-san
Summary: En lisant la fanfiction "Par l'Ombre et la Lumière" et en discutant avec l'auteur de cette fanfic j'ai commencé à shipper le Bob/Alexis. Ducoup cet O.S. est né. Et il y a un...LEMON !


**Bichour bichour bande de pandi-panda au miel ! Vous allez bien ?!**

 **Rubis : Tu te rends compte qu'ils ne peuvent pas te répondre ?**

 **Oh ça va hein ! Bref ! Moi je vais bien parce que je suis en vacances vendredi ! Par contre on a une course d'endurance ! Et je déteste l'endurance !**

 **Rubis : Arrête de raconter ta vie ! Tout le monde s'en fout !**

 **Mais euh !**

 **Rubis : Bon et la fanfiction ?!**

 **Oui ! Oui ! Calme-toi ! J'y viens !**

 **Donc ! Ne lisez pas cet O.S. si vous n'avez pas lu '' Par L'Ombre et La Lumière '' de Rain Igami Production (Par ailleurs cette fic est génialissime donc allez la voir !). Enfin c'est un lemon (tout mimi, tout mignon mais un lemon quand même !^^) ! Mon tout premier lemon ! Je suis fière putain !**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, l'univers appartient à ma maman Rain Igami et les personnages s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes.**

 **P.S. : Merci à Rain qui a corrigé cette fic !**

 **\- Alexis ça va ?**

Le dénommé Alexis, assis inconfortablement dans un fauteuil, sourit douloureusement à son chef en répondant :

 **\- Ho, c'est toi Bob !**

 **\- Qui d'autre veux-tu que ce soit ?** Il rit légèrement avant de demander plus sérieusement : **Tu as l'air d'avoir mal, ça va ?**

 **\- Oui, oui !**

 **\- Alexis je te connais ! Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?**

Le Lennon se rapprocha du Héro et se pencha vers lui provoquant un léger rougissement chez l'autre.

 **\- Je…je me suis coincé le dos… Et sinon toi ça va ?**

 **\- Moi oui.** Bob sourit malicieusement avant d'attraper Alexis par la main et de l'entrainer avec lui vers sa chambre.

 **\- Mec je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?!**

 **\- Je vais te masser !**

 **\- Hein ?!** S'exclama-t-il intelligemment.

\- **Tu as mal au dos donc je vais te masser ! Vas-y assied-toi** , lui répondit Bob en lui désignant son lit (Bande de perverses ! Bien sur que ça va se terminer comme ça !) (R : Cool ! Saphir ferme les yeux !) (Sa : Ok !).

C'est en rougissant de plus en plus qu'Alexis s'installa assit en tailleur sur le-dit-meuble.

 **\- Je pense que tu devrais enlever ton T-shirt, ce sera plus simple pour moi.**

Cette fois-ci, totalement cramoisie, il retira son haut tout en baissant la tête pour se cacher derrière ses cheveux. Il sursauta légèrement quand les mains de son chef se posèrent sur son dos et commencèrent à le masser. Il lâcha sans le vouloir un gémissement de plaisir et de bien-être en sentant ses muscles se délier.

 **\- Ca va mieux ?** La voix suave de Bob le fit frémir.

Alexis se tendit à nouveau lorsque l'autre cessa tout mouvement.

 **\- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?**

 **\- Et toi pourquoi tu es tout rouge ?**

 **\- Je, euh…**

Soudain il sentit un torse se coller à lui et des bras le serrer ce qui eut pour effet de le faire encore plus rougir.

 **\- Alors ?** Insista le Lennon le faisant frémir.

 **\- Je, euh, hum, je…** Puis n'en pouvant plus Alexis se retourna d'un seul coup et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de l'autre.

Baiser au quel répondit avec ferveur Bob en le serrant contre lui. Alexis entrouvrit légèrement la bouche laissant passer la langue de son chef qui vint jouer avec la sienne.

Au fur et à mesure que la chaleur dans la pièce augmentait, les vêtements se firent de moins en moins présents, jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent tous deux nus. Bob repris avec ferveur les lèvres de son nouvel amant. Alexis se crispa en sentant les doigts de son chef commencer à le préparer. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa lorsque Bob le pénétra doucement. Ce dernier se figea lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence en lui. Pourtant ce fut Alexis qui fit le premier mouvement en lâchant un râle de plaisir qui encouragea le chef des Héros à donner des coups de hanches. Les demandes chaotiques de l'autre lui demandant d'aller plus vite lui firent perdre la tête et accélérer la cadence. Soudain le dominé se cambra brutalement, Bob ayant heurté sa prostate le fit monter directement au 7ème ciel. Il jouit en criant le nom de son amant, vite suivit par ce dernier qui se retira après avoir reprit son souffle. Sales mais épuisés (et heureux !) ils s'endormirent recouvert par la couette. 

**C'est bon Saphyr tu peux rouvrir les yeux !**

 **Saphyr : *ouvre prudemment les yeux***

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Moi je me suis éclatée à l'écrire !**

 **Bref, laissez une review pour me donner votre avis ou/et des conseils !**

 **Bizhoux !**

 **Tschüss !**

 **C'était Emeraude-san la pirate !**


End file.
